wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Fletcher/Advance info
Detailed information Equipped skill Trivia The Fletcher's one of the most successful naval destroyer design in the USN Combining speed, firepower AA Defense new and improved torpedoes along with the ability to come out of battle with grazes and able to do their job effectively. The Fletcher's were among the ships that earned more Battle stars during WW2 combined and some of the these Ships had a story to tell as there were many that were so unique and some that were weirdly awkward. Here the examples of the best/worst Fletcher's in History: USS O'Bannon (DD-450): The POTATO Warrior- On a very inconclusive day of April 5, 1943 while retiring from battle heading back for some overhaul, the O'Bannon spotted the Japanese Submarine Ro-34 the ship made a break at the last minute then the Captain realized it could be a mine layer steering the Destroyer hard to avoid collision. This made the Destroyer and the Sub come close to each other. So close that they almost scratched the hull. The ship stopped for a secpong and when the crew of O'Bannon saw the Japanese arming the 3-inch Deckgun they cand to their senses that they weren't armed so in a moment of desperation they found potatoes nearby and threw them at the Japanese thinking it was Grenades the Japanese picked up the Potatoes and threw them back and others threw it in the Ocean. Having regained Speed the O'Bannon stood clear and threw some Depth-Charges thus finally sinking the Sub USS William D Porter (DD-579): The wackiest ship in the Navy- William D Porter or Willie D as they call it, has one of the most odd Stories of a Destroyers, having bad-luck from the start of its Operational Debut during the Tehran meeting Willie D was to assist USS Iowa on delivering the Pres. Franklin D. Roosevelt to the meeting. During the start of the Journey, when raising the anchor some of her crew forgot to check on it and when they were gling to head out, things took for a turn for the worst and wrecked her Sister Ship with the anchor. This destroyed the Port side of its deck. Next, during the meeting, which Willie D was lagging behind, one of her Depth Charge suddenly just released and blew up in its wake, thinking of an attack on the Fleet, they made evasive maneuvers, then Willie D confessed next during a Torpedo Attack Simulation that it spewed out of its tube, heading straight directly to the new USS Iowa even signalling of the torpedo the Iowa misunderstood the Light Code that Willie D was pushing. Then, Willie D broke Radio Silence after the Torpedo Exploded every ship in the Fleet. And for the first time in US Naval History, all of the Willie D crew were under Arrest but given Clemency by Roosevelt himself, as he knew it was an "Accident" they were put on exile in Alaska. There, Willie D was scrutinized during its incident on Iowa. Before they were left for the Philippine Island Campaign as a Thank You gift, a drunk Crewman fired one of its 5inch Shell directly at an Officers house hitting its Garden. Finally at last Willie D end came in the most humiliating way possible. She spotted an old Japanese Kamikaze Val Dive bomber, the plane frame was made of wood making it hard to detect, when Willie D shot down the plane the Kamikaze Plane went under Willie D and exploded raising the ship in the air and going back down with its crew, who tried to make her stay afloat but was useless. Miraculously all of the crew survived and were evacuated giving Willie D the last laugh on her journey. Gallery SS1.jpg SS2.jpg SS3.jpg SS4.jpg SS5.jpg SS6.jpg |position="center" }}